the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tube
the Tube is a complex and far reaching sytem of circular tunnels that run underneath the entire surface of Osrisis, used by the Duohumans as travel conduits. it was built and designed by Camolot the Wanderer , Will s. , Elexion and Camolot the Creator soon after the creation of Osrisis and it's planetary system. Camolot the Wanderer research notes regarding The Tube The Tube is a huge and expansive system of horizontal tube- like tunnels that snake around the entire planet of Osrisis, and are divided into two catagories: arteries and capillaries. These huge structures were built solely for the use of Duohumans as superhighways where douhumans could run at full speed, an average of mach 7, without worry of obstacles, pedestrians or danger of property damage. These tubes are made of three feet of solid concrete, reinforced with titanium, zirconium and tungsten, and cooled using a liquid nitrogen concoction meant to funnel the friction heat from the feet of passing Duohumans away so that the temperature inside the Tube doesn’t reach uncomfortable levels. It is lit with a complex system of lights and has a system of glow-in-the-dark lighting that can stay lit for decades on a single exposure to anything above 2 candelas of light. The systems are hopelessly convoluted with exits every so often so that you can come up to the surface and get your bearings or finish the remaining distance at a lower speed if the system doesn’t lead you right where you want to go. These tubes can also act as emergency evacuation housing in the case of enemy attack on the surface of the planet and can be used to transport people to evacuation centers and forces and defenses out to various locations undetected, as the reinforcement prevents sensor piercing. The system is cylindrical instead of square or rectangular two reasons: first, it allows for better turning at ultrahigh speeds. Second, it allows artificial gravity nodes to create equal gravity that pulls down toward the walls, meaning that you can stand upside down on the roof and not feel any effects. However, the disadvantage is that the very center of the tube is a gravity dead zone, with gravity canceling itself out and creating a zero G sweet spot at the very center of the tunnel that could suspend a person if they were unlucky enough to get caught there. However, this sweet spot is occupied by a smaller tube that contains the zero G effects to the interior of the pipe, and uses it to quickly transport letters and small packages all over the planet at high speeds and is a very efficient delivery system, easier than sending your mail with the daily delivery ship because the packages are guaranteed to be delivered within hours and are gaurunteed to reach their intended destination with little to no delay. The only disadvantage is that the mail travels at several hundred miles an hour and, if fragile, will be reduced to powder either at the beginning or the end of its journey, as the machines that are used to accelerate the mail up to speed and to catch it at the end of it’s journey have to do it very quickly, and fragile items will not survive the extreme acceleration at the beginning of the tube and the extreme deceleration at the end of the tube. There are hundreds of independent teams expanding the capallaries and hundreds of independent teams attempting to create a complete 3D map of the entire system for Duohuman use, without much success as the tunnels keep being created and, when they are not made correctly, collapsing. There are also some secret pathways that connect to the system, everything from secret passages created near the beginning of Osrisis and passages created that lead to specific areas that are for the secret use of either the Osrisian government, which is freely elected out of the general population of the planet, HU military officials, and the special and secret use of the three commanders of HU. One rumour states that Camolot the Wanderer and Will Elexion set up a gigantic vault deep enough to be mere miles from the mantle to contain everything from captured treasure to various criminals and others either in advanced stasis or more primitive cryostasis, but these rumours remain unconfirmed. It is well known and established, however, that some of the tubes do lead down near the mantle in order to provide a basis for scientific trips into the lower part of the crust and the upper mantle, and there is an entire university that is only 400 feet from the highest part of the mantle that was set up specifically for Duohuman geology and archeology students and as a base for expeditions, as well as a deep-level bunker for evacuation in case of attack from enemy forces, particularly the forces of INFINYTUM. Traffic, Tube maintenance and dig team coordination is all managed from the top story of the university in question, the staff being divided halfway inbetween trainee interns and people who have been on the job a couple of years at least, and is a subject of constant field trips from the classes in lower levels of the university.